


Taking Charge

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [114]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Taking Charge

9-19-15  
Prompt: In Charge  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: Explicit  
  
The thing about Bokuto was that he needed to be eased into things. He needed to be prompted and coaxed, all the while believing that it was his idea in the first place.  
  
The thing about Akaashi was that he was a master at leading Bokuto along.  
  
“Oh, god, harder,” he whined clawing at the headboard as well as he could with his wrists tied together. Bokuto grunted and picked up the pace, pistoning his hips into Akaashi’s. Akaashi threw his head back and moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Bokuto’s every thrust.  
  
“God, Akaashi,” Bokuto growled. “You’re so pretty.” Akaashi almost snorted at the thought. Here he was,moaning and drooling, his hands tied, his ass dripping with lube and precum, his back covered in hickies and bite marks, and Bokuto thought he was pretty.  
  
“S-stop,” he gasped. “Bokuto-san, untie me.” Bokuto scrambled to comply.  
  
“I’m sorry, Akaashi, did I hurt you-” he babbled as he worked. As soon as his arms were free Akaashi rolled over and held Bokuto’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a long, slow kiss.  
  
“Koutarou,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Bokuto’s. “Shut up.” Bokuto stared at him, transfixed, as he pressed forward and crawled into Bokuto’s lap. He kissed him again as he lined himself up and sank down on Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto moaned into his mouth, the sound and the taste of his breath turning the edges of Akaashi’s mind blurry.   
  
Akaashi rotated his hips in a slow circle, reveling in the way the position held him so close. His entire torso was pressed up against Bokuto’s, his hands tangled in Bokuto’s hair and clutching at his bicep, Bokuto’s arms tight around his waist, Bokuto’s tongue in his mouth, Bokuto’s scent in his nostrils, Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto-   
  
Akaashi arched into Bokuto as he came with a cry. Bokuto pressed his face into Akaashi’s neck, muffling his open-mouthed moan against the skin there. Akaashi moved faster, his thighs shaking with the effort, determined to bring Bokuto off.  
  
“I love you,” he gasped, clutching at Bokuto’s hair. “Koutarou, I love you, so much, I love you, Kou-” He was interrupted by Bokuto roaring as he thrust wildly up into Akaashi and came hard. Akaashi petted Bokuto’s hair, separating it into fluffy chunks and running his fingers through it as Bokuto trembled against him.  
  
“Holy shit,” Bokuto whispered. He nuzzled against Akaashi’s shoulder and hummed happily. “You need to take charge more often.”  
  
Akaashi snorted. “Whatever you say, Bokuto-san,” he laughed, holding Bokuto tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
